


melt

by cabaretghost



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Tags to be added with story progression btw, Yandere, this is gonna be interesting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabaretghost/pseuds/cabaretghost
Summary: viktor was used to having people fall for him, but he never imagined he would ever fall this hard.





	1. spark

Seeing him like this for the first time, Viktor felt his heart jump inside his chest. He watched the video intently, eyeing Yuuri's every twirl and leap on the small smartphone screen with an unreadable expression. Viktor immediately recognized that Yuuri Katsuki was not even _close_ to an average skater and he still had such an unbelievably untapped potential. So, why was he not a prominent figure in the skating world, Viktor wondered, the answer making itself painfully clear to him at once. The finals, the event that hurt Yuuri so badly that he stopped skating for the longest time.

Aside from his impressive skating, Yuuri Katsuki was different than anyone Viktor had ever seen. He had an air, unconfident as it may have been, of innocence and purity. It was evident in the way he carried himself across the ice, how his expression softened and brightened ever so slightly when he had landed a perfect quad.

Viktor felt his heartbeat grow faster with every second that passed, his eyes watching Yuuri's figure copy his program passionately. Viktor brushed a hair through his short, silvery hair, the other carefully holding onto the cell phone.

The video ended abruptly as Yuuri finished the routine, a little shakily, Viktor noticed, skating to the outer edge of the rink. The shakiness of the finale was slightly shocking to Viktor, because he had seen Yuuri skate before, with that obvious passion and love for the sport that had kept a spark in his gentle, doe-like eyes.

"I want him. It _has_ to be him," Viktor insisted to the empty room.


	2. spark

_You are Eros. You must seduce Viktor. That’s what he wanted to see most of all. Twirl, focus on the music. Try not to fall. Is it colder than usual in here? It shouldn't be. The temperature's controlled constantly, is it not? Wait, no, shit. Focus, Yuuri._

"Wonderful, Yuuri," Viktor called out, shining icy blue eyes intent on Yuuri as his skates scratched across the ice in an even melody. Yuuri beamed at his coach's momentary praise, balance shaking at the distraction. 

Viktor had been coaching Yuuri Katsuki for about a month now, and God, he would be lying if he said he did not absolutely love teaching Yuuri and watching him improve constantly. He loved the way Yuuri smiled and blushed a bright cherry red at Viktor's spoken approval, the way Yuuri pushed himself to keep working harder (sometimes simply at the temptation of katsudon, to Viktor's endless amusement), the way he was a completely open book, his emotions completely obvious, no matter how hard he tried to hide them.

Yuuri finished his routine with a flourish, chocolate eyes trained firmly on Viktor as he skated to the edge of the Hasetsu Ice Castle rink. Yuuri reached the half-wall with a small smile towards his mentor. "Was that okay, Viktor?," Yuuri asked hopefully, straightening his back, hands on the edge of the wall. 

Viktor studied Yuuri's reddened face for a moment, quietly considering what exactly Yuuri needed to work on. "I think you need to learn to focus better, Yuuri. We can't have you falling because of somebody yelling from the crowd, now can we?," Viktor spoke warmly to Yuuri, with just enough strictness to make sure the younger man understood him completely. Viktor's eyes quickly went to Yuuri's to gauge his reaction to his advice.

"Yes, you're right. I'll try harder next time, I promise!" Viktor felt his heart swell at Yuuri's complete willingness to listen to him, and fought back a smile.  
***  
_Well, shit._  
Yuuri typically was not a betting man but he had to admit that he would have lost a lot of money if he were told to bet on how he would die. Because something like this would be impossible to predict. And yet, here Yuuri was, praying to every God out there that he would somehow survive this mess.

"Look at this one, Yuuri," Viktor practically purred, grinning at Yuuri's bright red ears. He had adamantly refused to turn towards his coach, because there was no way he'd be able to look Viktor in the eyes again. 

Finding the posters was a mistake, but Viktor couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Yuuri owning over a dozen prints of him and, judging by the small holes in the corners of the paper, had hung them on his bedroom walls. He couldn't help but smile at how adorable Yuuri was.

He had found them under Yuuri's bed, the crumpled corner of one poking out from the foot of the bed. He pulled it out, not sure what to expect, but still surprised (and a little pleased) that he was the main focus of the glossy prints. 

Yuuri had entered quickly after, instantly recognized the posters that he had torn down several weeks before laying on the floor around his coach.

Viktor did know that this was mortifying to Yuuri, and honestly, the only reason he persisted was because he loved how cute Yuuri looked when he was a blushing, stammering mess. 

_I wonder why there's so many. Maybe he actually-no. No way he ever felt or feels that way. Probably just...okay I have no clue. God, okay._ Viktor's thoughts were a mess, despite his cool demeanor. He tried to shake this thought process off, idly looking over a picture of himself in that skintight black costume, long silver hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. 

He briefly allowed himself to imagine Yuuri in that outfit, the fabric hugging each plane and edge on his body. He felt a light blush creep up his cheeks and forced himself to face Yuuri's back once again. Viktor walked toward Yuuri slowly and spoke into his ear. _"Would you like to dress up for me?,"_ Viktor purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like i put this off for a while, which made me feel rlly bad bc ive gotten so much support from just the first chapter so thank you all for reading my stuff!!!! it really warms my heart!!! ✨

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry the summary's terrible, I cannot summarize to save my life ;^;  
> Anyways I have no clue how long I plan to keep it running for, but I do intend this to be my first multi-chaptered fic in a while. I hope a lot of people will enjoy this story the farther it progresses! ^_^


End file.
